Kraków Blade
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: Feliks Łukasiewicz survived when his orphanage burned down and was raised to be an underworld assassin while Tolys Laurinaitis was raised as a Detective. When Feliks is sent to kill a German and a Russian prime minister, the plot twisted faster when he met a long lost ally, pointing a gun at him ((Rated T for blood and cursing))
1. Prolouge

_Two friends, an older brother, and some younger children were scattered in the living room of the orphanage. Except for the two friends though_

 _"Torrr~" The voice of a 5 years old Feliks called out to his friend, Tolys, a 6 years old Lithuanian_

 _"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore" Tolys sighed. He was used to his friend's antics, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. Feliks pouted and quickly changed the subject_

 _"So, what do you wanna be when you grow up, Tor?" Tolys hummed, he had always considered being a doctor or a detective_

 _"I don't know, maybe a detective? Yeah, detectives sound cool" Tolys turned to see his friend balancing his body on his back, an antiques he's used to_

 _"That sounds cool!" Lithuania blushed a little before asking_

 _"What about you, Feliks? What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Feliks stopped balancing himself, humming. The boy always wanted to be a designer but it sounds embarassing_

 _"I wanna be a detective too!" Tolys gave Feliks a long stare before asking again_

 _"You want to be a designer, don't you?" Feliks groaned, he hated his friend's observation, it's creepy when he and his other two brothers were the only ones who are close observants_

 _"Yeah but it sounded embarassing..." Feliks pouted. Tolys could not believe that in front of him was the same Polish who greeted him with a swift smackdown_

 ** _* 2 years ago *_**

 ** _"Alright children, gather around" Elizabeta called the children of the orphanage. She then stepped away, letting three boys through._**

 ** _The oldest one had short messy brown hair with green eyes and was wearing green, the second oldest wore glasses at such a young age, he had straight smoky blonde hair, cyan eyes, and was wearing blue, the youngest was still in the oldest's handle, he had messy smoky blonde hair, his eyes were an odd mix of cyan and aquamarine, he was wearing red_**

 ** _"These are Tolys Laurinaitis, Eduard Von Bock, and Raivis Galante. They came from different fathers but the same mother, but please treat them equally" Elizabeta recieved a course of 'Yes Ma'am' before leaving the children to get along with the new trio_**

 ** _"Alright guys, these people might be different, but try to get along with them, alright?" The younger two siblings nodded at the oldest's statement._**

 ** _It was an awkward 15 minutes later when Raivis was pulled by Arthur's little brother, Peter. The two little brothers chatted about their favourite colors, their toys, how to rule the orphanage, and their favourite cake. Peter pulled his other six friends and introduced Raivis to them. Romeo smiled happily, Wendy and Morro gave a scoff but a welcoming aura, Edwin was just talking about art, and Ernald was talking about computers_**

 ** _Eduard tried to get along with Tino's group, the Nordics, but failed miserably. At least he still has Tino and big sister Yekaterina_**

 ** _Tolys was left all alone with no one to talk to. Raivis and Eduard got along well with the others and he's starting to think no one would accept him, that he's all alone. That, until a boy with blonde hair, half lidded eyes with slitted pupils wearing pink, extended a hand towards him_**

 ** _"Hey there! So you're the new kid? Welcome to the family!" The boy's accent Tolys recognized as Polish. Tolys did not know why, but he sense something was off with this boy_**

 ** _"Yeah, now leave me alone..." The Polish boy won't stop and pouted_**

 ** _"The name's Feliks Łukasiewicz! What's yours?"_**

 ** _"Tolys Laurinaitis" Feliks blinked, trying to process the name_**

 ** _"Toris?"_**

 ** _"No, Tolys"_**

 ** _"Toris?"_**

 ** _"Say it with me, To-"_**

 ** _"To"_**

 ** _"L-"_**

 ** _"L"_**

 ** _"-ys"_**

 ** _"Ys"_**

 ** _"Now what do you get?"_**

 ** _"Toris!" Tolys facepalmed, teaching the boy how to pronounce his name would maybe take 3 weeks, but what Tolys could not believe is that he was having a conversation with the boy in front of him_**

 ** _After awhile, Tolys gave up teaching the boy to pronounce his name. Feliks, on the other hand, wanted attention from the Lithuanian_**

 ** _"Tor? Tor! Toris~" Feliks kept poking at the boy's left arm, which annoyed Tolys to no end. With no reaction from Tolys, Feliks decided to use 'other' tactics; The Polish boy grabbed for the Lithuanian's back, and he just threw him to the ground while Tolys just stared, not believing the fact that the boy before him just wiped the floor with him_**

 ** _"Feliks, no fighting! I don't want you hurting anyone" Elizabeta came to check up on the three new boys, only to see the eldest being on the ground with bruises on his face_**

 ** _"Aww... Don't worry, Eli! We're making friends!" That worried Elizabeta; Feliks' methods of making friends included violence and torture until you have no choice but to become his friend, which is why none of the other kids wanted to play with him, except Feliciano, but the Italian plays with everyone_**

 ** _"Okay, just... Try not to be too harsh on him..." Elizabeta left the room, she didn't know why Feliks would do such a thing, hell! She didn't even know what happened to his family nor where did he come from!_**

 ** _Meanwhile, Feliks stared at Tolys, who was still groaning in pain. What Tolys did not believe was when Feliks flipped him over like a rag doll, his slitted pupils became sharper, his eyes turned a dull shade of green, and his smile turned menacing_**

 ** _"Let's try this again. My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz, welcome to the family" Feliks extended a hand towards the boy, something he had not done to any other kids he tried befriending_**

 ** _"Fine" Instantly, Feliks' pupils and eye color came back to normal with his smile no longer menacing_**

 ** _"Let's be friends!" Tolys saw a new light and energy coming from the boy, maybe befriending him wasn't so bad after all_**

 *** 3 years later ***

 _It was in the kitchen where it happened. None of the kids moved that time. Elizabeta was nowhere to be found, the beds are all wrecked, and the dead body of Gilbert laid cold and unmoving on the wooden ground. They were being robbed until Gilbert took a glance at the robbery, now it became a murder. The best thing to do was to pray and do nothing._

 _Tolys, Feliks, and Jakub, as the oldest kids, was clung by the younger ones for safety. The three were as scared and confused as the younger ones_

 _"Now, which one of you should go first?" The robber spoke in a quite tone, full of psychotic intention. When the robber watched Hedvika, shaking in Jakub's embrace, the robber took the chance and grabbed her by her neck_

 _"What about you, little one?" The knife was pointed at Hedvika's neck, the Czech could only whisper 'help' to her older brothers. Jakub did not know what to do. Meanwhile, Feliks' was shaking, not out of fear, but out of frustration. The Polish pulled out a knife from the kitchen table and swiftly ran to the back of the robber, climbing onto him, and positioning the knife on the neck, ready to slit it open_

 _"HEY! GET OFF OF ME, YOU RAT!" The robber whimpered and tried to shake Feliks off of his back, but the Polish boy's grip was as strong as steel_

 _"Let go of my sister and nobody will get hurt" When the robber stopped whimpering, he started shaking in fear. He let go of Hedvika, who ran straight to Jakub_

 _"That's a good boy" With that, Feliks slit the neck of the robber open, causing him to fall dead to the ground, just in time for Elizabeta to arrive from the store_

 _"KIDS!" Elizabeta ran towards the kids before glancing at Gilbert's and the robber's dead bodies_

 _"Who..." Elizabeta waited for an answer, it was Eduard who responded_

 _"A guy broke in and tried to steal something, but then Gilbert saw him and he murdered him! Then, the guy tried to kill Hedvika but Feliks came in to rescue!" Elizabeta then glanced at Feliks, who was covered in blood_

 _"Feliks..." Elizabeta whispered, she did not know how Feliks would do such a thing, but the only thing she cared about right now is the safety of her remaining kids._

 _Tolys watched as Feliks returned the knife to the sink. The Lithuanian knew something was off with him. His eyes were the same as when he beat up Tolys. Dark, psychotic aura surrounding him. But Tolys could care less, at least they were safe_

 *** Meanwhile ***

 _A man watched from outside of the orphanage as how Feliks killed the criminal before him. The man, or more spesifically, the Chinese man, had his hair on a ponytail and a smile crept onto his face_

 _"Such a fine and talented boy" With that, the man left_


	2. Fire Within

_It started off as a friendly game by Feliks, Tolys, Francis, and Lovino. The three boys were minding their own business when Feliks went over them, he had that 'I got an awesome idea' face_

 _"Dudes, let's play firemen!" The Polish boy cheered, the three boys stared at each other before turning their attention towards Feliks_

 _"Sure! Let's be firemen!" Francis, with face full of paint, cheered back_

 _"Non virgins can't be firemen" Lovino provocated, causing Francis to start a fight with the Italian_

 _"Shut up, traitor!"_

 _"Don't call me that, you stupid pervert!" How they got the nicknames are for another chapter. Anyway, after awhile, they settled their differences. Tolys rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Feliks_

 _"Anyways, let's start a real fire, then we could be heroes!" Tolys' eyes widened, as so did Lovino's and Francis'_

 _"You know that's dangerous! And you don't even know how to start a fire, jerk!" Feliks ignored every single words Lovino threw at him and pulled them to the kitchen, where a matchstick met their eyes_

 _"You're not seriously going to start a fire, are you?" Feliks hummed, considering Lovino's words for awhile; on the one hand, he felt and itch to start the fire, on the other hand, he did not want to hurt anyone. After considering, Feliks shook his head, the others sighed in relieve_

 _"Glad you thought about it. Come on! Let's go bu-" Before Tolys could finish, they jumped in surprise as they heard a loud clang. The four turned their heads to see Emil, Lukas' little brother, licorice all over him with the candy jar beside him, the four sighed in relieve once more and left the little boy to do his business_

 _The same Chinese man watched from the distant and clicked his tongue as Feliks ignored the match on the table_

 _"If that boy won't start that fire, I will! Or maybe, he will" The man watched as Emil chewed five licorice in his mouth at once. Emil scanned his surroundings before his eyes met the match stick. The Icelander picked it up and started rubbing it on the stoned walls forcefully, thinking the little match was a crayon until a small flicker of fire appeared_

 _Bright and orange. From the view, the boy's violet eyes turned bright crimson red. Emil cheered in joy as he waved the fire around. The chinese man smirked_

 _"Basch" Then, a blonde boy similar to Feliks appeared beside the Chinese man with a shotgun on his hand_

 _"Aim for the gas" Basch nodded and aimed for the gas tank visible below the stove. The Swiss pulled the trigger, gas appeared, and the orphanage caught on fire in seconds._

 _"Good boy" The Chinese man patted the boy's head who nodded with the same strict expression on his face_

 _The kids went scattering around inside. Elizabeta went to the kitchen with the three older kids. Jakub gulped, Tolys froze in place, while Feliks was just staring at it like it was nothing_

 _"Kids, evacuate!" The other kids escaped even the three oldest. They were running with Elizabeta behind them before Lukas turned around and ran towards the fire_

 _"LUKAS!" Mathias ran towards Lukas and held him back before the Norwegian could reach for the kitchen_

 _"LUKAS! STOP! THE EXIT'S THAT WAY!" Tears streamed down Lukas' eyes as he whimpered in Mathias' hold_

 _"EMIL IS STILL TRAPPED IN THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Mathias held Lukas back, the latter whimpered some more as more tears streamed down. Feliks turned around and saw Lukas crying, the Norwegian never displayed emotions before. Sympathy striked Feliks fast and before he knew it, his legs took him running towards the kitchen_

 _"FELIKS!" And Tolys ran after his foster brother. Feliks finally reached the kitchen where the fire burnt the brightest. In a mist of smokes, a flash of platinum blonde was spotted and Feliks ran towards where Emil was not moving with a fascinated expression_

 _"FELIKS!" Feliks dived in the fire and grabbed Emil, pulling him to a tight hug. Tolys panicked as fire began surrounding the two_

 _"TOLYS, RUN!" Tolys had no choice, he fled as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Feliks smiled as he watched Tolys escaped and embraced Emil, the building started going down. Tolys escaped, while the two did not. The orphanage was burned down whole with only a few rubbles left. The fire department came and extinguished it. Lukas cried the loudest when his little brother was still in there, Tolys could only stare at the rubbles that used to be the kitchen_

 _"Are these your kids?" The policeman asked as Elizabeta tended the children_

 _"Technically no, but I'm their caretaker" The police nodded and scribbled down some informations on the clipboard_

 _"Name?"_

 _"Elizabeta Herdevary"_

 _"You take care of them alone?" Elizabeta froze for awhile, she remembered Roderich, he used to be her partner in taking care of the kids before he left for teaching back in Austria_

 _"Yes" After a few informations written down, the police sighed_

 _"I'm afraid these children have to be sent to a special facility since the place is all burnt down" Elizabeta's eyes widened. Take the kids? Were they insane?_

 _"But sir, they're my kids! They can't live without me!"_

 _"I'm sorry, miss... But it's the only place the kids could actually live in..." Elizabeta sighed_

 _"If it's for the kids then... Alright..." The police nodded and gathered all the kids in one of the military transportation. Nobody bothered investigating the scene though_

 _After midnight, the Chinese man dug through the rubble and found Emil and Feliks, barely alive with burn marks and scratches, it was a miracle for the two of them to survive. The Chinese man smirked as he caressed their faces_

 _"Do not worry my children, you're in safe hands now, aru"_


	3. Silent Deaths

One by one of the men fell down with their throats slit open, blood splattered onto the ground, drowning the men in their own red

"Sweet dreams..." The man, or more precisely, the teen stood tall with the knife on his left hand, covered in the blood of the men before him

"Don't be too cocky, you almost got us caught..." another teen, shorter with familiar platinum blonde hair and violet eyes, walked towards the taller with his shackles also covered in blood

"Aww... Lighten up! At least we did it!" The green eyed teen beamed. The shorter teen clicked his tongue and walked away

"Just don't do it again!" The green eyed teen smirked and crept towards his partner, knife pointed at the younger boy's right cheek

"Do you regret it? Wait, let me revise it, do you miss him?" The younger froze, memory of blood came crashing down at him, tears threatened to spill until he took a deep breath and put on his usual cold exterior

"In a world like this, it's either kill or be killed" The green eyed teen smirked and removed his knife from the boy's cheeks

"Good boy, now let's go! Yao's probably gonna yell at us if we're back at this time!" Before the younger went to follow his partner, he took a glance at the spesific man lying dead in between many other corpses.

The man had familiar spiky blonde hair that goes upward, now tainted with red. His skin tone was the same when the younger last found him. His suit now covered in red. The teen sighed

"...Goodbye... I'm so sorry, Mathias..." And Emil left for the window not a second sooner

 *** At the Kirkland Crime Investigation Institution HQ ***

 _Another murder was spotted in downtown precisely at 00:30, one of the victim was identified to be Chief Officer Mathias Kohler and Alfred Freedom Jones from the KCII_

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur Kirkland slammed his fist down the table. Another assassination he thought as he searched through all of the recent deaths, all of them happened to his men and 'the bigger dudes' as Alfred called them

"Artie, calm down!" Vladimir Popescu, the Romanian forensic doctor and the headquarter's so called 'vampire', patted his friend's back, soothing the British detective down slightly. Arthur took a deep breath before sitting down as streams of tears rolled down

"Alfred... Why..." Vladimir sat himself down next to Arthur, whispering soft assurance

"Arthur, I know it's hard and everything but-" Before Vladimir could finish his sentence, a sharp silver shard went flying just an inch from the red eyed male's head, the silver was then stuck on the wall

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL, ARTHUR?!" Arthur pinned Vladimir to the wall, a silver shard on his hand, ready to stab his best friend

"VlADIMIR DMITRI POPESCU! If you don't shut the fuck up, I swear in the good names of the Kirkland family I will fucking stab you!" Vladimir gulped in fear. Arthur took a deep breath and sighed loudly

"I'm sorry Vlad... It's just... Alfred's my best friend and the sight of him getting murdered by the same bloody society that killed half of my family is just..." Arthur leaned closer to Vladimir, seeking comfort in his childhood friend

"Shh... It's okay, at least you still got me, Lukas, Francis, your big brothers, and your little brother Peter" Arthur nodded, not wanting to go forward with the conversation that could end with reminding Vladimir of his family

 *** Meanwhile, outside of the main office ***

Lukas stared at the TV, he held his tears back with the cold mask he had put on ever since he lost Emil. Berwald and Tino walked over him and patted his back

"Lukas, are you alright with..." Tino didn't finish his question, he couldn't, Mathias was family and seeing as Lukas had lost his little brother and Mathias made Tino felt the need to be quiet

"Yeah, in a world like this it's kill or be killed, so I won't be surprised if Mathias falls like that" Tino was worried, his brother was not acting the same ever since the orphanage burned down, but what was he to judge

"J'st... B' str'ng f'r h'm..." Berwald spoke before leaving, Tino followed him from behind. Lukas knew things like this would happen the moment Emil was burned to death, so he stopped clinging to people

The Norwegian left his spot. From behind him, Tolys watched him with worry in his expression and heart

 *** At the Golden Dragon Society ***

Wang Yao stood tall in front of his men. Trained snipers, thieves, and killers whom he raised with hard work. The Chinese man smirked as he saw the news, his two best men had finished off the damned Dane and American

"Well, you two did a good job in finishing off those two" The two assassins from before stood behind Yao, cold expression plastered across their faces

"What can we say? We get our jobs done" The green eyed teen spoke, mischieve glinted in his eyes. The violet eyed teen had his head down

"Oh, and what about my little ice over here? Surely he didn't... Slow you down now?" The older teen glared at his younger partner without answering

"No, he did fine..." The older teen ruffled his partner's hair, the younger teen gulped before he spoke up

"Excuse me but... I'm going back to my room... If you need me, I'll be there..." The violet eyed teen left the office, leaving the two to stare at the door with surprise.

The young one slammed the door to his room before burying his face in his pillow, tears started wetting the pillow. The teen then sat up and took his shackle out, putting it on his study table. He tore the Icelandic flag on his wall down, revealing a grey safe. The safe then created a green light, his violet eyes scanned by the light

 _Retina scan match! Velkomm, Emil_

The safe opened, revealing nothing but a text book and a crumpled up picture of Lukas Bondevik, one of the investigator from the Kirkland Institution. The teen pulled out the book and started writing on the 15th page

 _I don't know anymore... Mathias... He's dead by my own hands! What have I become?! I mean sure I got no choice but the guilt, y'know? What will Lukas think of me? I have just killed my big brother!_

 _Feliks... He's all broken down now... No longer the playful crossdressing Poles he was, now he's a heartless killer. Please, if anyone is reading this... Save me... I don't want to be here anymore..._

 _I want to be free... I want to be out there without dropping someone's blood on the ground..._

 _I want to go home..._

 _Emil Steilsson_

And the violet eyed teen put the book back in the safe and covered the safe with the flag


	4. Story Of The Golden Dragon

_They were raised like that, trained even. The first child who was taken by the leader of the Golden Dragon was a Japanese child named Honda Kiku, a phantom thief that goes by the name Nihon, which meant Japan in Japanese. The next one to come by was Im Yong Soo with his brother Kim Soon Young, twin warriors titled 'The Twin Tigers'_

 _The history of the Golden Dragon started when Wang Yao was abandoned by his parents and sworn by then that he would take revenge upon anyone who dare stand on his ways. The day his heart was corrupted._

 _"Who would want a child like you anyway?!" Those words coming from his father and mother. The two who made him into the demon he was today_

 _It all started like this_

 _ *** 20 years ago ***_

 _ **Yao was still an innocent 5 years old boy. He took an interest in gourmet cooking, having to cook for himself whenever his parents were out working**_

 _ **"Now Yao, I want you to know that we love you" Those were lies coming out of his mother and father**_

 _ **It all started when his father and mother came home with a cold expression. Yao rushed over his parents with a bright smile and a big plate of seafood fried rice on his hands**_

 _ **"Welcome home mama, baba!" The two stared at him with disgust before slapping the plate of fried rice out of his hands, causing the plate to shatter in pieces and rice all over the floor**_

 _ **"Clean that mess up, you rat!" Yao's smile fell and his eyes watered a little before nodding and put on the same smile again**_

 _ **"Okay!" Yao rushed over to get the cleaning utensils and ran towards the pile of shattered plate. When he was cleaning, a sharp shard cut through his left arm. The Chinese boy cried in pain, but his parents were not there, so he continued cleaning**_

 _ **The next day was no different. He walked to school with no one to take him. His left arm was bandaged and it won't stop bleeding. When the boy got home, he was met by his parents glaring at him**_

 _ **"You're late, filthy rat!" Yao gulped, his parents were acting weird, that's for sure. His parents then shoved some cleaning utensils towards him and kicked him to the kitchen**_

 _ **"Now start scrubbing!" Yao flinched before he started cleaning the kitchen and soon the whole house. Even if he was tormented like that, he still love his family**_

 _ **The next 3 days were a pain, but he kept moving forward with a smile. Today was the day he would make his parents see that he could change**_

 _ **His school's annual gourmet competition. He never lost, he always got the first or second place, but mostly first. When he whipped up a perfect plate of roasted duck, he was instantly given first place**_

 _ **When the Chinese boy went back home with a gold medal around his neck and a gold trophy on his hands, he was already thinking of how happy his parents would be, but his hope shattered the moment he saw his parent's face**_

 _ **"Mama, baba! Look! I won first place in the gourmet competition again!" His parents stared at him with a dissappointed look, threw his trophy away**_

 _ **"You untalented child! Why can't you try winning an academic competition?!" Yao's expression fell, but he knew he needed to step his game up if his parents are ever going to love him again**_

 _ **The next day was test day. Yao studied hard the night before, he came back from school with an A on his Math and Mandarin papers. Although he's Chinese, this was the first time Yao actually got an A in his Mandarin test. Yao went back home with high hopes, only to be met with his parents kicking him in his stomach**_

 _ **"You worthless idiot! Where have you been?! Can't you see this house is a mess?!" Yao didn't know anymore, he didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't know what happened to his parents until they became like that**_

 _ **"I was at school..." He whispered, earning another kick from his father**_

 _ **"What was that?! Trying to talk back eh?!" Another kick to the stomach. Yao started coughing before falling on his knees**_

 _ **"You're grounded! No dinner nor lunch for you!" After hearing those statement, Yao rushed to his bedroom, no food in his stomach at all, He had been stupid not to eat breakfast, now he's starving.**_

 _ **Yao threw himself to his bed and started crying softly. He held his stomach as he cough furiously. After a few coughs, what came out surprised Yao**_

 _ **Blood.**_

 _ **Wiping his mouth, which was a mix of tears and blood, his breath hitched, that was the moment his heart hardened, the moment the innocent Chinese boy was gone, the moment he saw blood**_

 _ **And he liked it**_

 _ **"Tonight..." Yao whispered as his mouth form a sly smirk, he then fell asleep**_

 _ *** 23:58 ***_

 _ **Yao snuck through the corridor to the kitchen. The boy stuffed some bread in his mouth, starved from a whole day without food. The Chinese's eyes then fell on a knife, voices started whispering in his ears**_

 _ **'Kill them. After what they did to you, they don't deserve to live' And he agreed with the voice. They didn't deserve to live, they deserve to go to hell for what they've done. The Chinese boy's eyes turned gold**_

 _ **Yao grabbed the knife before him and walked quietly to the bedroom, where his mother laid asleep. Yao jumped on the bed and without his mother noticing, he inserted the knife on her chest**_

 _ **"AHHHHH!!!!" Her screams were like a call to his father to appear and enter the room with his katana. Yao turned his head, blood covered his whole body, his mother laid dead with her body almost sliced in half**_

 _ **"Yao! Drop that knife!" Without hesitation, Yao lunged at his father and inserted the knife on his chest. After both of them were dead, Yao dipped his fingers and started writing on the wall in Mandarin**_

 _ **这是两只恶魔的尸体**_

 _ **(This is the body of two demons)**_

 _ **The clock striked 00:00, the day of his birthday**_

 _ **After writing, his eyes turned back to its usual dark brown eyes, widened in disbelief**_

 _ **'What have I done?' He looked down and saw that he was standing in a pool of blood. His parent's blood.**_

 _ **'You did the right thing...' The voice inside of his head whispered before dissapearing. Yao looked around before fleeing from his house, tears streamed down his face as he ran away from his home**_

 _ **Yao started living under the bridge for his life, not bothering to go to school. Yao, with eyes half golden, after witnessing the murder he did, swore that he would take in troubled orphan children to his care, but he also swore that he would destroy anybody that stood on his ways, he would kill them by any means necessary, he would even train those kids he took care so that they could protect themselves in this cruel world**_

 _ **And that's how he created the Golden Dragon institution. But after awhile, he lost his sight and humanity, eyes now fully gold, he started using the children as killing machines to recruit more in trainings to do what he desired**_

 _ **His heart is now tainted by red**_


	5. Dead End

_"Tolys Laurinaitis, please report to the main office immediately"_

Arthur's voice was heard through the institution. Tolys turned his attention from his works to the speaker before rushing to the main office

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Eduard noticed his older brother rushing. Tolys wanted to yell at Eduard for not paying attention to the speaker before then he remembered that ever since the orphanage was burned down, Eduard had trouble with his hearing, the good thing was that the Estonian knew how to read lips

'I'm going to the main office, Arthur needs me' Tolys mouthed, earning a nod from his little brother

"Well, just becareful, Arthur hasn't been quite himself ever since the incidents with Alfred" Tolys nodded at the warning before advancing towards the main office where he was met by Vladimir screaming

 _'Are they... No way, their both boys... What's happening in there?'_

"Tell me what's wrong with my leadership again or so help me, I will smash your fucking fangs in!"

"I'm not saying it's wrong, dumbass! I'm telling you to calm down! And I'm just saying you need to think this through wit- ARGGHHH!" The silver piece was pierced through his throat again

"Say what, vampire boy?" Arthur's voice became cold, filled with betrayal. Tolys wondered how his foster brother became like that since he got over Alfred

"N-no more! Please! I'm sorry!" If Vlad surrendered, then the pain must've been really intolerable. Tolys watched as both of his foster brothers strangled each other; More specifically, one of them is strangling the other one which was whimpering in pain

"GET OUT!" Arthur let go of his best friend, Vladimir took the chance to ran out where he was met by Tolys watching their whole fight

"I know what you're gonna say, 'For a vampire, he's pretty weak' or something like that, but trust me, Arthur's mad in there" The forensic pointed at the office door where they could still hear Arthur cursing

"What happened?"

"It's Francis. He got shot by this lone mafia called 'Night Wolf Of The Tricolour', he didn't make it, the bullet was perfectly shot on his heart" Tolys' eyes softened as he stared at the door. To Arthur, Francis was his annoying best friend he never wanted but had, Tolys guessed his death broke him down

"Well, all I'm saying is, becareful" With that, Vladimir left, rubbing his neck. Tolys then slowly knocked on the door to the office, the Lithuanian then entered. Arthur was breathing heavily before staring at him

"Uh... H-hey Arthur... Umm... You called?" Arthur's expression softened as he cleared his throat, he's back to normal

"Oh right! I need you to go out there on the field!" Tolys flinched, he had never been sent out to the field. As a subtitute, he had never gone out to the field to investigate, that and that he prefered the office where he could tell Raivis to becareful when he was observing dead bodies with Vlad and mouthed to Eduard that there's a new file he needed to hack, the indoors were nice

"W-what?"

"I'm sending you out there to protect. Ludwig and this other guy called Ivan are coming in and I want you and Jakub to keep an eye on them so that they would feel safe" Tolys immediately calmed down. Jakub was maybe laid back, but he's one of the greatest sharpshooter in the HQ, the problem is that the Slovakian would never move unless Hedvika was there, the two were tied together since the incident

"And I know what you're going to say, but I've put Hedvika in too just in case we need a medic or a forensic. Can I count on you, big brother?" Tolys sighed in relief before his expression lighten uo, now he's really confident

"You can count on me, Agent Bushybrows!" Arthur glared intensely at Tolys before the Lithuanian left the office

 *** Meanwhile ***

"Feliks!" Yao called upon the Polish, who was in the middle of polishing ((Pfft, see what I did there?)) His dagger

"Yeah?"

"I want you to go out there alone, if you have what it takes" Feliks' face hardened before setting his dagger on his side

"What is it? I can take it!" Yao smirked, Feliks' pride would always tame over and he knew that's the only way to make him move

"I need you to kill these two dunderheads" Yao gave Feliks two photos, one showed a Russian man with violet eyes and silver hair, while the other one made Feliks' eyes widened, a German man with blonde hair and blue eyes, the picture brought nostalgic feelings

"Is there... Something wrong?" Feliks was snapped back to reality before putting on his ice cold expression back, he couldn't show weakness

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Did I fu*king stutter?" Feliks stared at Yao coldly before Yao chuckled and ruffled the Polish's hair

"Of course. I want you to bring me their heads" Feliks gulped a huge lump in his throat

"Yes, master"

 *** At the apartment, 23:40 ***

Tolys had been standing in front of the door for hours with only Hedvika to keep him company, Jakub had gone up a roof to keep watch and he had his hands ready on his riffle. The Lithuanian yawned before turning to Hedvika, who had her aid kit on hand

"Sooooo... Hedvika... How are you doing?" Tolys started a conversation he knew would ended shortly

"Better than you could ever be" She answered coldly

"Right..." Ever since the Czech forensic lost her brother, she became colder, quieter, she became a serpent, not literally, just a figure speech

19 minutes later, Tolys, Hedvika, and Jakub were caught off guard by the shattering glass

"Everyone! Charge in!" Jakub commanded through the walkie-talkie ((I called it that, problem?)) Before the Slovakian jumped roof to roof towards the apartment where Ludwig and Ivan were staying

"AHHHH!!!" The sound of Ivan's scream made the three charge the door, only to reveal the dead body of Ivan and Ludwig was no where to be found. Tolys' eyes watered as he watched the murderer's back and before he knew it, he grabbed for his gun and pointed it at the killer before him

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" Jakub pointed his riffle as he stood side to side with Tolys. The killer was frozen before he spoke

"Are you Tolys Laurinaitis?" Tolys won't flinch, he steadily pointed the gun towards the killer

"Yeah, what's your problem? Who are you?!" The killer turned his back and his face full of healing scars brought Tolys, Jakub, and Hedvika to tears

"Feliks?"


	6. Cracking Ice

"Feliks?" Tolys whispered. The green eyed killer before him was indeed his best friend slash little brother, dagger on hand covered in blood. Feliks smiled as tears started to roll down his face

"HURRY UP!" Tolys heard the voice of Romano and his squad rushing towards the room. He turned his back and saw Feliks stepping back

"FELIKS!" Jakub screamed and held Feliks' arm, the Polish teen whimpered in his older brother's grasp

"LET GO OF ME!" Before he knew it, he was pulled in a warm protective hug by Jakub

"... Please... Don't leave... We can still fix everything... I know what you did... I forgive you... Please... Just don't leave... Little brother... I missed you..." Feliks froze in his place, tears still dripping

"I'm sorry, Jakub..." Feliks grabbed hold of Jakub's left arm and slashed it with his dagger, not deep enough to actually amputate it. Jakub hissed before grabbing hold of his injured arm. Feliks immediately made a run towards the window, only to whisper a soft

"I'm so sorry... Goodbye... duży brat..." And with that, Feliks disappeared out of the window

"WHERE IS HE?!" Romano bursted through the door with Antonio, Lars, Laura, and Matthew. The Belgian medic saw the injured Jakub and rushed over him to treat his wound

"You guys alright?" Antonio asked, the Spanish took a glance at the dead body of Ivan lying cold and still on the ground

"Yeah... Everyone needs to know..." Tolys glanced at Hedvika, who was having a panic attack. Romano's eye brows furrowed

"What are you talking about, bastard?" Tolys gulped

"Our brother is still alive" With that, Romano's eyes widened

 *** Back at the HQ ***

Tolys told Arthur, Vlad, and Raivis everything. What they didn't know was that Lukas was eavesdropping on them. The Norwegian thought long and hard about it

'If Feliks is still alive... Doesn't that mean...' And he saw hope of finding his little brother. Lukas went through the corridors towards the specialized building where everyone's dorms are at. He went to his dorm and picked up his sword and a spell book, Lukas was determined he's going to get his little brother back

 _"Lukas, where are you going?"_ One of his fairy friend spoke, Lukas had been surprised his troll was not there

"I'm going to save Emil"

 _"Lukas, just because Feliks is alive doesn't mean Emil is too"_ Lukas was getting annoyed by his fairy friends' overprotection

"Hey! Who's side are you on?!" With that, Lukas left to find his little brother on a cold night.

Lukas held his sword close, it's already 2 in the morning and yet he's still walking through the street like it was nothing

Meanwhile from a distant, Emil watched as his next target walked onto his territory. He hated people crossing his ground, and his ground was marked in lava. Emil jumped from tree to tree, quietly waiting until the man that crossed the lava line stop

Lukas kept walking on the same pace until he saw what seems to be lava on the ground. It was unnatural to see a forever lasting lava randomly drawn on the ground. He stopped on his track until he realized

He was being watched

Lukas held his ground and got into his stance. He was ready to face whatever danger's coming until he was caught off guard by what seems to be a whip of fire coming on his way. Lukas dodged it with all of his might and fought it with his version of ice magic

"COME ON OUT! SHOW YOURSELF!" No respone. Another whip of fire came and almost burned the Norwegian, but he was too fast for it

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Then, a familiar bob of silver hair revealed itself, lunging towards Lukas with a red flaming shackle on hand. The familiar teen with red eyes yelled

"OUT OF MY GROUND!" And slashed his shackle in mid air, creating another long whip of fire. This one was too fast, hitting Lukas' legs and burning it a little. The teen landed in front of him and walked towards him, shackle pointing at him

"What's your business here? Speak!" Lukas coughed out blood and smoke due to the magical fire reacting inside of his body

"I'm here for... Emil Steilsson..." Emil held his shackle and pointed it towards Lukas in frustration

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Lukas smiled before trying to sit up, he ended up hugging his brother's legs on his stomach. Emil's breath hitched, he knew this hug, the warm hug his brother used to give

"B-b-big brother?" Lukas' smile became wider as Emil crouched down and hugged him in return. The Icelandic before him started to cry in guilt and sadness

"I'M SO SORRY, BIG BROTHER!" Lukas patted his brother's back, soothing him off of his cries. Emil could not believe he was crying, he was the institution's 'Blizzard Leopard' and yet he's crying

"It's okay... Everything's alright now... Big brother is here..." Emil buried his face deeper onto Lukas' chest, the scent of ice and fish filled his head with nostalgic memory. Emil came from a long line of ice magicians, while he became a fire magician

"I'm... Sorry..." And they stayed like that for awhile before Lukas broke the embrace

"Emil... Where have you been? Don't tell me that..." Emil wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked down in shame

"I'm sorry... I know you hate me... I killed Mathias... I almost killed you..." Lukas' hated seeing his brother in pain, that's why he was very protective of him when they were kids

"I would never hate you... You're my little brother..." Emil stood up, helping Lukas up. Emil looked around before turning

"I have to go..." Lukas' heart broke, he could never bare with his brother leaving him the second time

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no... But hey, probably..."

"Goodbye, little brother"

"You too, big brother" With that, Emil left Lukas in disbelief before he realized what the lava was surrounding

It was the last remnant of the orphanage


	7. The Wolf and The Traitor

Lovino walked through the HQ's corridor, grunting and complaining under his breath. Arthur's words flashed in his mind

 *** 30 minutes ago ***

 _"You want me to what?!" Lovino growled in disbelief. Arthur sighed and handed him a file, 'Night Wolf of the Tricolour' written on top of it_

 _"I want you to investigate this lone mafia" Arthut knew Lovino was not exactly the best investigator, but the teen had a potential to be a great close observer_

 _"Am I supposed to go alone and get my butts killed out there?! They're on to us, you eyebrow maniac! They're not going to hesitate to kill us ever since potato bastard survived!"_

 _"I know. That's why you are going with Romeo on this one. I don't want you going with your squad because one) this is a two-man job, two) you work better with your blood related brother than you do with Anton, and three) Romeo wanted to come, how can I reject such an offer?" The last sentence made Lovino's eyebrows burrowed_

 _"Oh yeah? Remember when Peter begged to go undercover and you said 'No, goddammit! You're a terrible spy!'" Lovino's sly smirk grew._

 _"This is different. Peter's f*ing 12! Romeo's 19, see the difference, pizza boy?" Lovino scoffed before Arthur moved on to the next topic_

 _"I want you and Romeo to go investigate him. Find any information? Retreat and send it to the HQ, nothing more nothing less. If you have to, kill him, the world's better off without him. Understand?" Lovino nodded_

 _"Good, you are dismissed" Lovino then quickly left with the file on hand. He swore he would track down and kill the man_

 *** Back to present time ***

"COME ON, MICHAEL! DID YOU FALL IN OR SOMETHING?!" Lovino banged the bathroom door with his foot. Romeo scrambled out with tooth paste all over his hair. Lovino stared in disbelief

"What the actual f*? What happened in there? You got laid or something?" Romeo blushed lightly before responding

"The toothpaste got jammed again, but now I'm ready and let's go, fratello!" Romeo ran ahead of Lovino, the elder sighed and smiled, as long as he could keep his remaining brother safe, he'll be fine

"Michael! Don't run too fast or else eyebrows would catch us!" Lovino chased his brother away

It was Sunday, the day the Vargas brothers would do nothing except go to Church all day. It was a tradition in the Italian family since they have a strong belief of God. Lovino wanted to annoy Arthur by slipping out of his mission to go with Romeo to Church since the Brit put a strict 'No going outside without permission' rule

"Where are you two going?" The two stopped before turning to see Antonio staring at them with a glare

"Arthur told us to go... Buy some milk?" Antonio was still staring at them until after awhile, his smile appeared again

"Okay! Hey, could you slip in a few tomatoes in your shopping list?" Lovino and Romeo shook their head before running out of the dorm house

"Man, that was a close one" Lovino nodded in agreement before the two started running again towards a nearby Church. The two Italian brothers entered and saw only one man, wearing all black like they were, a familiar wild dangling curl of the Vargas on the left side of his hair, his head down and was praying in Italian

Lovino and Romeo stared at each other before going closer to see who the man was. When they made it in front of the man, they were met with a familiar hazel brown eyes when the man raised his head

"F-Feliciano... Is that you?" Tears started rolling down. Lovino tried to pull his long lost little brother in a hug before Feliciano growled

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as the younger Italian kicked his older brother so hard, Lovino's back painfully slammed onto the wall

"Feli, wait!" Even with the burning pain in his back, Lovino grabbed Feliciano by the arm, making the younger whimper

"LET ME GO, YOU BACK-STABBING SON OF A B*!" Lovino gasped. Though the hot headed Italian loved to curse at anyone and anything, he would never curse in a sacred place

"FELICIANO! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! THIS IS A SACRED SANCTUARY! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR GOD?!" Feliciano growled before biting his brother's arm, causing Lovino to let him go. Before Feliciano could leave, he was tackled to the ground by Romeo

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Feliciano whimpered and snarled as Romeo ripped his older brother's left sleeve, revealing a wolf emblem tatoo on his left arm

"Wait a minute..." Romeo dug through his pocket and found one of the papers from the file Arthur gave Lovino, the picture on the paper had the same wolf emblem as the one on Feliciano's arm

"Don't tell me... You're the Night Wolf?" Feliciano finally pulled a gun and aimed it towards Romeo before pointing it towards Lovino

"Let me go, or else your brother goes bye bye" Romeo's breath hitched, he looked back towards Lovino. Romeo had no choice but to let Feliciano leave. Romeo ran towards Lovino and helped him sit down

"Fratello... Can I ask you a question?" Lovino glanced at his brother, this is the first time Romeo actually sounded serious

"You already did. What's up?" Romeo gulped in a heavy lump in his throat

"Why would Feliciano do that? What happened to him? More importantly... What happened before?" Lovino knew he had to tell Romeo the truth. The truth about how he was dubbed a back-stabbing Vargas

"Romeo... It all started... 18 years ago..."

 *** 18 years ago ***

 ** _7 years old Lovino Vargas was an older brother to 5 years old Feliciano Vargas and a year old Michaelangelo Vargas._**

 ** _Lovino was a rebel to the family. For the past few years after Feliciano came into his life, he was somehow dubbed the 'bad boy' of the family. His habits of snapping really quickly and pushing his brothers away had always been one of his most notable trait, that and his passive agressive act towards Feliciano_**

 ** _Lovino made an oath to protect his brothers. He would die or kill himself rather than seeing his brothers do it for him, he was their guardian, their leader_**

 ** _"Vee~ Fratello!" Feliciano lunged at his brother and pulled him to a tight hug. Lovino scoffed before pushing Feliciano off of him. They were fine. Until that day_**

 ** _Feliciano followed his brothers to the forest nearby, searching for Romulus who had yet to return from his hunt which was a week ago. The two stopped their tracks as they heard rustling amongst the bushes_**

 ** _"Fratello, I'm scared!" Lovino scoffed before picking up a stick. The two walked closer to the bushes, opening it, only to reveal Romulus' corpse, all bloody and his skin and flesh ripped out_**

 ** _"AHHH!" Both boys yelled, Romeo cried in Lovino's arms as they witnessed a dead body up close. Suddenly, growls emitted behind them. The two of them turned around and saw a wolf snarling animalistically at them_**

 ** _"AAAHHH!!!" The two of them climbed a tree and started using their legs to jump from tree to tree, a talent inherited from their grandfather. When the two reached the third tree, Feliciano slipped and was dangling at one of the branch_**

 ** _"LOVI, HELP ME!" Lovino looked back and down at the wolf, still chasing them, Romeo still crying in his hold. Lovino sighed before continuing forward, abandoning his little brother_**

 ** _"Fratello? FRATELLO!" Feliciano's screams were no longer heard as Lovino dived deeper out of the woods. Feliciano looked at the cracking branch and fell down as the branch broke. He made it back to the earth with a few broken bones, a bleeding head, chapped teeth, and bruises._**

 ** _The wolf which was chasing them stopped at the sight of a helpless child. Listening to instinct, the wolf took the child by his cloth and brought him back to its den to raise and care for him when his brother left him to die_**

 *** Back to present time ***

"It's just that... I didn't know what to do... If I go back, you'll die, if I move forward, he dies... I regretted being a pussy... I'm the worse" Romeo couldn't stand seeing his big brother Romano cry, so he comforted him with a hug

"I know you tried really hard, fratello... It's okay... Everyone fails... I'm sure Feliciano would be able to forgive you but in the mean time... You got me" Lovino wiped his tears away and return his brother's loving hug

 **Author's note:**

 **So I wanna slip in a few characters so here they are :D. Romano, Italy, AND SEBORGA :D**


	8. Will Of Survival

"You failed, didn't you?" Feliks looked down, both ashamed and embarassed. Yao turned around, eyeing Feliks really close. Golden eyes glinted and Feliks knew this meant trouble

"I-I-I didn't mean it! It's just... I don't know..." He couldn't tell Yao, he couldn't tell him, not when Yao is this close to slitting his throat

"Oh, you don't know? Perhaps I should throw you into the 'Rehabilitation chamber'?" Feliks gulped. The last person to go in there was Emil, and the boy's skin was cracked and his muscles stiffened

"N-no! Please, don't!" Feliks was terrified for sure. Yao scoffed before taking the dagger from the Polish's throat and stuffed it in his pocket

"Fine. But I have one more mission for you and if you fail, it'll be the Rehabilitation chamber for you" Feliks nodded furiously

"Whatever it is I can take it!" Yao chuckled, nothing is more beautiful than a desperate selfish man doing anything for his survival

"Emil mentioned a certain man and I want you to take him down" Feliks was confused

"Take who down?" Yao chukled slyly

"A detective named Tolys Laurinaitis" Feliks' heart stopped for a moment before he responded

"If it means I'll survive then so be it"

 *** Meanwhile ***

Tolys was sitting alone on his favourite resting spot in the middle of a green field. He still couldn't believe his eyes. The man that held Ivan's blood in his hands was his own foster brother, his eyes became dull and his slitted pupils dilated, it was so unlike Feliks

"Hey, still grieving?" Raivis approached Tolys with a bag of fresh sandwiches and sat down beside him

"Not grieving... It's just... I've only seen Feliks' eyes changed so much one time and that was to protect us but now... He changed, Raivis! And it's all because I left him..." Tolys buried his face on his arms, tears collected in his eyes. Raivis couldn't take seeing his brother cry so the Latvian inched closer towards Tolys and pull him to a hug

"There there, big brother... It's not your fault" Tolys looked up, his eyes were already pink and puffy, tears still rolling down

"How is it not my fault, Rai?! I left him to die when I could've just dove in and pull him and Emil out of there! I'm too weak! He probably hates me now" His tears continued to roll down

"Yeah but if you did, you wouldn't make it and I would lose my only decent brother. Feliks sacrificed himself for Emil and look what happened. He won't hate you, you're too lovable to be hated" Tolys sniffled and wipe the tears off of his face, the Lithuanian returned his little brother's hug

"Thank you for everything, Rai" Raivis chuckled and broke the hug before pulling out one mini-sandwich for Tolys

"Want one? Vlad made them for the Forensic team team fest!" Tolys chuckled and took the sandwich. Vladimir really loved his Forensic team and it was obvious enough that the man would do anything to keep his team safe

"That man is good isn't he?" Raivis nodded excitedly

"I really like Vlad, he's really cool! There was this one time when we tried to observate a dead man but it was actually a killer holding his breath to kill us, he went up and killed him within seconds! I know it sounded wrong but he did it to protect us!" Tolys chuckled, it was like only yesterday when Raivis freaked out over seeing a butterfly and now he'd been working with a monster and didn't even bat an eye

"I'm glad..." The two stayed in the field for awhile until Raivis received a phonecall

 _'RAIVIS! IT'S TERRIBLE! HEDVIKA'S HIGH ON BEER AND SHE'S GOING TO KILL US! WE NEED YOU AND REMEMBER TO BRING A GALLON OF HOLY WATER AND A CROSS!'_

The call was ended by screamings of Raivis' fellow Forensic team

"I need to go. Be back before 9, alright?" Tolys gave Raivis a thumbs up before the Latvian left. Tolys laid down and sighed, he was alone and the sun was beginning to set, or so he thought he was alone

"Hello, Laurinaitis" Tolys recognized the voice anywhere, the sweet voice that held the tone of cunning and resourcefulness. Tolys stood up and turned his back to see Feliks with a dagger on his hand

"Feliks? Is it really you? What are you doing here?" Tolys was glad and terrified. He was glad Feliks was alive but he was terrified by what a dagger was doing on Feliks' hand

"I'm here to finish you off" Tolys took a step back and was caught inside of a net. Feliks was going to kill him and he's unarmed

"Trapped like a little mouse in the paw of a cat. Pathetic, Laurinaitis" Feliks held Tolys' face closer with his other hand, the dagger was pressed against his neck

"Feliks, if you hate me that much, I understand, kill me if that's the only way you could forgive me" Tolys gave in and Feliks' dull eyes lighted for awhile before it dulled out again

"I would never forgive you or anyone!" The dagger was placed closer before a wisp of wind blew on Feliks face, nostalgic memory came to him and the Polish began to whisper the song his mother used to sing to him

 _My little knight strong and brave_

 _My little knight smart and bold_

 _Shall you lead this kingdom_

 _To the safe and great_

 _My little knight don't spill a tear_

 _For those who are still here_

 _Fight and never back down_

 _For the fire is yet to die_

 _My time won't be long_

 _For little knight you'll be strong_

 _Saving people from the wrong_

 _And slaying dark with his sword_

 _Under the wings of the hussars_

 _Shall the people rest_

 _God gave His call_

 _So do as He command_

 _My little knight don't step off_

 _The road of righteousness_

 _For dark looms everywhere_

 _Even in the brightest light_

 _Those who do wrong_

 _You shall never punish_

 _For great knights forgive_

 _And protect those behind him_

 _Little knight be the light_

 _Guide people and don't hold vengance_

 _For everyone does wrong_

 _Which they learns and shall forgive_

 _5_

As the song comes into an end, Feliks was frozen before he dropped to his knees and buried his face on the grass below

"I'M SORRY, MAMA! I LET YOU DOWN!" Feliks started crying, tears rolled down uncontrollably. Tolys got down and sat down in front of Feliks

"Feliks?" The Polish didn't look up but continued saying his Prayers in Polish. Tolys was not a religious man but knowing Feliks, he knew it was for the best

"Feliks, please look up" As the prayer reached the end, Feliks looked up to Tolys only to hand him his dagger

"Tolys, please, kill me!" Tolys was surprised by the sudden request. Feliks may have tried to kill him, but he didn't have the heart to

"Feliks, I'm not killing you! You're my brother..." Feliks lunged at Tolys and cried on his chest. The Lithuanian held him close and patted his head. There was a moment of silence before Feliks spoke

"Hey Tol..." Tolys looked down on the crying man

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you what happened to my parents?" Tolys was surprised Feliks brought the most private subject for the Polish

"No, but if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine" Feliks sniffled before shaking his head

 *** The Jelinkova-Łukasiewicz household ***

 ** _Feliks was 4 when the accident happened. His parents loved him so much he could never asked for a better pair of parents._**

 ** _Feliks was walking down a grassy fields hidden in Kraków with Hedvika in his arms and Jakub close to him. His family were going out on a picnic. What they did not know was that two people were following them_**

 ** _The two men slitted their parents' throats and the two fell down on the ground. Feliks was staring at them, frozen in place_**

 ** _"Ey, look what we got here" Feliks watched as Hedvika was lifted by one of the men by the hair. Hedvika was crying and the other man pointed a dagger on the Czech's throat_**

 ** _"Let's see how this one would scream" When he heard Hedvika's loud crying, Feliks' eyes went dull and he kicked the one holding a dagger, causing him to wince and to let go of the dagger. Feliks bit onto it before handling it in his hand_**

 ** _"What are ye gonna do with that, kid?" The one holding Hedvika had a smug and before they knew it, Feliks stabbed them without mercy. Jakub watched as his brother became a cold blood thirsty killer. Feliks licked the blood from the dagger, and that explained his bloodlustic personality_**

 *** End of flashbacks ***

And though in front of him was a bloodlustic killer, Tolys was not scared

"Feliks-"

"Take me with you, please! Tolys! I don't want to go back killing people!" Tolys smiled

"Welcome back, Feliks"


	9. The Beginning Of The End

Tolys rushed towards the Institution with Feliks behind him, shy as ever before. When they made it, Tolys practically slammed the door open, making everyone turn their attention towards the Lithuanian

"GUYS! OUR BROTHER CAME BACK!" Of course, the ones who reacted first were Hedvika and Jakub. They lunged at their brother before Hedvika slapped him

"What was that for?!" Feliks almost growled but held back because this was his sister, the one who commanded his and his brother's life from when they were in the orphanage

"For flaking out on us" Jakub stepped forward, Feliks avoided eye contact with his brother ever since the incident. Jakub noticed his brother avoiding him so Jakub smiled and pulled him into a hug

"I forgive you" Feliks felt the symphaty and kindness Jakub was giving. The younger returned the hug as tears began rolling down

"Dzienkuję" They broke the hug as soon as Romeo came to view and lunged at him

"FRATELLO!"

"GODDAMMIT MICHAEL! LET GO OF HIM!" Romeo pouted before he let go. Feliks had a close history with the Romansh family or Romulus' grandsons, he was close to them especially to Francis and

 _Feliciano..._

Feliks gulped, Lovino told him about Feliciano when they finally arrived at the orphanage afterward. Feliciano was dead, or so he thought

"It's fine" Lovino went over him and smiled softly

"Welcome home, pink jerk" Feliks blushed when Lovino mentioned the 'pink' part, he remembered the Italian laughing his ass off when the whole orphanage discovered his liking towards the colour pink and girl clothings, even Elizabeta laughed at him What a great cousin she is

"SLAM DUNK!" Vlad jumped on him and the two began to laugh at each other. The phrase brought old memory, memories like when Feliks got his pants stuck on the basketball hoop when he tried to do a slam dunk or when Vlad got his teeth stuck on the hoop after crashing, they then learned NOT to play basketball with a Lithuanian

"Oh yeah, Tolys owed us an apology" The Lithuanian mentioned froze as he remembered the moment he almost killed them with a basketball

"I'm sorry I was just trying to teach you guys how to do a slam dunk" The two's eyes widened

"Yeah and kill us in progress" The two said in unison

"Well Feliks, you almost killed me, Eduard, and Raivis playing volleyball and Vlad don't tell me you forgot you, Feliks, and somehow Emil stole and hid the orphanage's money, oh and where's my wallet?" Vlad sighed and tossed the Lithuanian's wallet. The Romanian got off of his friend and Lukas stepped forward

"As the co-leader of this Institution I want to ask you, why did you come back?" The others then stared at Feliks who sighed

"I wasn't myself when I started doing my job, I came back because I wanted to make things right, please let me join! I swear on my name of the Łukasiewicz I won't betray you" Lukas hummed

"Are you Feliks Łukasiewicz?" Feliks raised an eyebrow

"Yeah?"

"What does Feliks like?"

"Dude, you know me, I like volleyball, designing, the colour pink, paluszkis, pierogis, Poland, shit you don't want to know about Eurovision"

"Mhmm, why does Feliks like pink?"

"Because it's a mixture of white and red, the Polish flag"

"Who does Feliks believe in?"

"God"

"Feliks' favourite quote?"

"'You try and you fail, the point is to never try'"

"Other?"

"'I rather be a crying little pussy than a faggy goth kid'"

"If you were to choose between Tolys and paluszkis, what will you choose?"

"Are you kidding me? Paluszkis of course!" Tolys' jaw dropped. Feliks noticed this and muttered a quick 'Sorry'. Lukas nodded before displaying a small smile

"Welcome home, Feliks" The others clapped their hands and cheered as they welcome their brother back to society. Vlad went over him and cheered

"Aww dude, you'll do great with the forensics! You should totally join my team!" Eduard butted in

"No no, the Technology team is better! We get the free wifi priviliges!" Feliks' attention was brought up when Eduard mentioned the free wifi, he wanted to join but

"Sorry, I don't really know how to hack" Tino went over him

"No way! The Fighter team is better! You get to operate with a sword if you want!" Tino cheered

"You're not even in the combat team!"

"Fuck you for choosing me, Vlad!" Before it got ugly, Lukas blew a whistle

"Hold it! Let him decided! Feliks, there's 5 teams in the Institution, Forensics, Fighters, Technicians, and Detectives, Observers. Forensics are led by Vlad and Matthew, they examined the body and evidences and they also function as medics, Fighters are led by Jakub and Antonio, they focus more on combat,

Technicians are led by Eduard and Roderich, their job is to hack or handle anything computer related, Detectives are led by Arthur and Tolys, they go down to the field and track down the criminal with the Fighters, Observers are led by me and Lovino, we retreive evidence from the field and into the Forensics. It's your choice, choose wisely" Feliks nodded before humming

 _"If I choose the Forensics, I'll be assign as a doctor, I don't know anything about medics. Fighters sound good, but I came here to stop killing. Technicians? I know how to run a computer and do simple programs, but no no. No way I'm going with Lukas, he creeps me out. Well, there's only one logical place, the perfect place"_

"I choose Detective" Tolys immediately hugged him

"Welcome to the team!" They cheered as they welcomed the old family member back. They went out and got wasted

Meanwhile, a man wearing a green cloak was watching them getting drunk and high, Feliks laughing alongside the others as Tolys struggled to pay for the basketball arcade game he broke. The man smirked

"Well isn't this interesting? But no matter, everything's going according to plan" A small greem bunny with wings flew towards the man as he started laughing sinisterly

"As soon as I'm done with them, I'll take all of it, I'll drive them insane until they scream my name. It's all for you mum"


	10. Black Magic In The Air

"Luke! Luke!" Vlad ran towards Lukas with a bright smile, the smile Lukas knew meant stupid. The young forensic stood in front of Lukas, excited and jumpy

"What do you want, Vlad? Don't you have dead bodies to look at? Like that plant hybrid you were talking about?" Vlad blushed. He and Raivis hadn't been sure what they were looking at from the last crime scene, until they came to the conclusion that it was a dead body, human or not, they later concluded it as a half man-half plant hybrid because it got leaves sticking out of its body

"N-no! And besides, it's been slow lately ever since Feliks tagged along, not to mention I haven't heard from Arthur lately, the guy locked his door whenever I wanted to report whatever the hell the forensics found" And that's why Lukas never wanted to be a forensic

"That is weird, plus have you noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere lately?" The younger Romanian stared at Lukas in confusion

"Like what? The ozone is breaking so I guess so" Lukas sighed and face palmed, he forgot why he had to put up with this fool

Oh yeah, cause we're brothers

"No, you idiot! Haven't you notice the strange things that has happened lately? Green lights started appearing in Arthur's room, satan summoning, Peter's constant screaming, Arthur not coming out of his office for days?!

"Eh, yeah..."

"How about the plant hybrid thing?! Don't tell me your just gonna pass that up!"

"Come to think of it, I've been seeing weird things in my dreams. Like a hooded man walking through piles of rubbles and blood was everywhere" The two started piecing everything together. Vlad took a deep breath before he started sniffing

"Vlad, what's wrong?" Lukas walked towards Vlad, attending his coughing friend. The Romanian's breath was heavy, but he was not dead yet

"There's something... Odd...!" Vlad dashed through the halls within seconds, Lukas followed up from behind, hands ready on his sword. When they've reached Arthur's door, the two stopped

"In here..." The two slowly knocked the door and opened it. Lukas' hands were already armed and prepared with his ice surrounding him, Vlad's hands were on his bow with demonic flames surrounding him

"Arthur!" For some reason, the room made echoes. The two walked deeper, cautiously before the door behind them suddenly slammed close

"The door..." Before they could react, demonic claws began wrapping around the two, trapping and clutching them tightly

"Well, look who couldn't keep their noses to themselves" Arthur appeared out of the blue, or in this case, black. His green emerald eyes glinting

"DUDE, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Vlad just had to scream. Lukas would face palm but his arms were trapped in the claws of a demon

"I saw you two yesterday, all dancing and happy and lookie here, our long lost brother who joined the cursed Golden Dragon was now a part of us, clíche" Arthur's voice was not the same angry yet sweet British voice they knew and must love, it was... Menacing

"What do you mean, Arthur?"

"Hey, Vladimir, remember what happened to your entire family? The ones you must leave behind? The ones you must slaughter with your own hands?" Vladimir's eyes widened. He'd moved on from his old family, but he couldn't forget what happened

 *** 12 years ago ***

 ** _Vladimir Popescu was a 6 years old human boy living amogst wizards and witches. Unlike most of them, Vladimir took interest in charms and fortune telling. The day he was cursed was the dark day for his family_**

 ** _He was attending his three year old brother, Aurel was his name. He had accompanied his brother to play on the house's backyard_**

 ** _"Big brother!" Aurel's face was full of life and Vlad wished that face would stay for as long as they live_**

 ** _But his hope vanished the moment a cult attacked their house hold._**

 ** _They called themselves 'Protector Of The Light'. Anti-wizards. Their whole house was burned, they evacuated to the near forest, but was still caught by them_**

 ** _Vlad ran faster with his little brother on his back. He tripped, causing him and his little brother to stumble forward. A hooded man with red eyes smirked and picked Aurel up by his neck_**

 ** _"Such a fine boy, hmm? Perfect to be my new pet" The man threw Aurel to the ground and shot a red light from his wand_**

 ** _"NO!" Vlad pushed Aurel aside, the light hitting him instead. Pentagram started forming below him and red light started covering him_**

 ** _"BIG BROTHER!" Once the light faded, that's when Vladimir ended his life as a human_**

 ** _Afterwards, all Vlad could see was red. Red covering his brother, his surviving family, blood was on his hands, and he felt a jolt of joy, seeing the pool of blood._**

 ** _His eyes and hands were tainted by red blood_**

 *** End of flashback ***

Remembering the terrible past, Vlad let out a bloodcurdling scream, tears rolling down his cheeks, his body trashing.

"VLADIMIR!" Lukas' voice was no longer heard by him. After trashing about 15 seconds, the 18 years old forensic stopped.

"Mm? What is this?" Lukas stared in disbelief as fire began forming around the demon's claw. This was why nobody ever mentioned Vlad's past, he goes on a panic attack and his demonic side takes over and practically destroy everything in his path, jolly good fun

"You retarded British eyebrowed mudfucking son of a bitch! Look what you did to our little brother!" Arthur ignored Lukas' cries

"FOLLOW MY COMMAND, DEMON! AND I SHALL BRING US TO A BETTER FUTURE!" The demonic claws let go of Vlad who's eyes glowed as blood started dripping. Lukas got his right hand free and grabbed his crosspin, the Norwegian chanted some spell, causing the pin to turn into a wand

" ** _I CALL FORWARD, ALLIES FROM MOTHER NATURE!_** " Trolls started attacking the claw, freeing Lukas in progress. Arthur turned to Lukas, who just noticed he'd been freed

"WHY YOU?! VLADIMIR! ATTACK HIM!" The demon turned to face Lukas, who had his wand steady on his hand and his trolls protecting him

"DON'T LISTEN TO THE BRITISH BITCH! SNAP OUT OF IT, VLAD!" The half turned demon did not respond, only to point his bow and arrow, which turned to a gun, towards Lukas

"KILL HIM! AND I'LL BRING BACK AUREL! YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! AND YOU'LL GO BACK HOME TO ROMANIA!"

 _'Lies... ALL LIES!'_ Lukas heard Vlad's whisper before he casted a spell towards his gun, rendering it useless. The half turned demon growled before lunging at Lukas, taking down the trolls with one swipe of his claws

"Vlad! Buddy! Listen to me, Arthur's tricking you and you know it! Snap out of it, man!" Lukas walked back slowly and Vlad approached him with eyes full of bloodlust

 _'THEN WHO SHOULD I BELIEVE?! I WANT AUREL BACK!'_ Lukas could hear the last bit of the half demon's sanity screaming at him. Lukas' eyes softened

"Vladdy, Aurel's gone and you have to accept it! He would never want his big brother to do this anyway! He wants the old you! The obnoxious, loving big brother!" The demon froze in place

 _'How would you know what Aurel wanted?'_ Lukas displayed a soft comforting smile

"Because he told me himself" _And tried to steal some of my candies even though GHOST CAN'T EAT_ But Lukas buried the thought

"WHAT THE?! DON'T BELIEVE HIM, VLAD! I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO LIVE YOUR OLD LIFE IF YOU WOULD JUST DO THIS ONE GODDAMN TASK!" Lukas ignored Arthur once again and pulled Vlad into a hug

"You're no monster and you know it! I'm here for you, little brother" Lukas stayed fearless as Vlad's gun turned to his wand and was probably ready to cast a curse on him. But what Lukas did not expected was Vlad pointing his wand at Arthur

"HEY! I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU AN OFFER AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA CAST A CURSE ON ME?!" Arthur yelled. Vlad snarled in respond to the British man's lashing

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! **_I SUMMONED GUARDIAN OF THE SHINING NIGHT!_** " A dark mist started appearing and crystals started falling, three of the crystals turned to a dragon, a demon, and a gryphon

"IT'S ON, EYEBROWS! IT'S ON!" Lukas pointed his wand at Arthur, the trolls then stood their ground in front of the British

 **Author's note:**

 **M A G I C**

 **So I decided to explain this chapter a bit. You see, when Vlad was little, he was cursed. The curse made him into a demon everytime his worse experience came up to him so yeah you get it**

 **Aurel was a spirit. He contacted Lukas because Vlad doesn't have the goddamn sight to see the supernatural except for his own familiars, however, he can sense supernatural presence, but only familiar supernatural presence**

 **And so yeah, thanks again for reading this far :D**


	11. The True Culprit

Arthur scoffed before he prepared his own wand and started chanting, green light began to burst

" ** _I SUMMON THE GREAT PROTECTORS OF THE SUPERNATURALS!_** " Fairies, elves, gnomes, unicorns, and and a hippogriff appeared after the green light disappeared. Vlad and Lukas examined Arthur's familiar, they had more experiences in combat more than the two's familiars had, so it would be tricky

"ALRIGHT! I SUMMONED MY WEAPON!" Lukas glanced at Vlad. He knew the younger was making a bad move, but he knew the forensic always have something up his sleeves. Vlad's gryphon then transformed to a sniper riffle, an old model of it used back in the wars, it had a knife sticking under the bullet hole

"Let's dance" Arthur smirked and commanded his unicorns in Scottish Gaelic. The unicorns began to shoot green energy beam towards them. The two dodged it causing the beam to hit a nearby plant pot, the pot then turned to a radioactive pile of magma

 _'SHIT!'_ The two thought in unison. Vlad gave a whistle and the demon by his side began to attack the unicorns, draining them off of their life force. Lukas commanded his trolls and they began attacking Arthur's other creatures, it was between the three, and they knew they were toasted because Arthur was the one with the best combat magic

"DIE YOU TWATS!" Another green beam shot out and the beam formed a dragon. Before it could take shape, Vlad shot it with his riffle. Lukas smiled and nodded before he began to draw on his arms and started chanting

"TRY TO ATTACK THIS!" Before the forcefield was fully applied, Arthur shot another beam and it broke the spell

"TOO BAD!" The two growled before Arthur lunged at the two, trying to cast a spell on Vlad but Lukas rammed him down

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Blue energy beam shot out of Lukas' right hand, it was an ice cold, Arthur dodged it and instead it froze Arthur's gnomes and elves

 _"Wait... Elves?"_ Lukas knew elves were not part of Arthur's familiar, they were part of Emil's friends

"EYEBROWS! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE ELVES?!" Lukas practically snarled as Arthur showed another menacing smirk

"Oh these? They're just collections of _Icelandic elves_ I just happened to find" Lukas didn't buy the words, the elves were attached to Emil spiritually and they were one of his five guardian spirits, they could never be far from Emil. Without each other, the elves won't function and Emil would be really upset if his friends are nowhere to be seen

"How... HOW?!" The smirk on Arthur's face screamed the answer loud and clear

"You knew... This was just a set up to kill each other, huh?! ANSWER ME!" Lukas' voice was louder than ever, good thing the office was void, no one dared to come it. Arthur then chuckled

"Smart one, aren't you? But for the brain in our trio, you're pretty slow" It was Vlad who then raised his voice

"Since when?! Why?!" Arthur chuckled darkly

"Well let's just say... It's all for my mum" Another green beam was shot and before it hit Lukas, Vlad blocked it with his riffle. A loud eagle screeching was heard from the riffle before it broke to pieces, the green light was no more. Arthur scoffed once again

"You'll never beat us! Now get ready for our next move" Vlad gave Lukas a signal to make a run for the door, and they did. They ran outside of the office and towards the Forensic lab where Vlad stored all of his power potions. But before they could make it, Arthur blocked their path with a teleportation spell

"Say goodbye, Bondevik" Arthur decided to take down the second strongest first so he raised his wand towards Lukas and shot a green cursed beam. Before it actually hit Lukas, it hit Vlad square on the heart

"Tch. No matter, you only have 30 seconds to live anyway" Vlad's eyes snapped. When Arthur was aiming at his weakened state, he collected every ounce of strenght he has and slided towards the forensic lab, Vlad began to scatter around his potion drawer and finally grabbed the antidote for the curse. Vlad drank them whole and started breathing normally again, he turned his back to see Lukas still trying to fight off Arthur

"VLAD! HEALING! NOW!" The forensic scrambled around and found the healing potion. Vlad tossed it towards Lukas and the Norwegian chugged it down. When Arthur finally had it, his wand turned to a blade and pinned Lukas on the wall with it. Vlad tried to move forward but was stopped

"ONE MORE STEP AND THE NORWEGIAN GOES BYE BYE!" Vlad couldn't actually disobey before he decided to whistle. His dragon came towards Arthur before the British man commanded one of his surviving unicorn and the magical horse sliced the dragon's neck with it's horn, the dragon not noticing it at all causing it to be killed in an instance

"NO!" Arthur turned his attention towards Lukas before he giggled devilishly

"Say goodbye to the world, you Norwegian scum" And before they knew it, a ball of fire came bursting from the hall, causing Arthur to turn away from Lukas

"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!" And an unexpecting guest came forward. The newcomer smirked before he commanded once again

"FENIKS! ATTACK!" The phoenix then burst out more fireballs towards Arthur. The British let go of the Norwegian to dodge the fireballs. When he got a closer look on the newcomer, it was none other than their beloved brother

"FELIKS?!" Lukas and Vlad was glad seeing their brother coming to help. Feliks stepped forward and gave a whistle, Tolys and some of the others came rolling down from the Detective's room. Feliks pointed at the British man on the ground

"This, my brothers and sisters, is the true culprit behind our miserable life" Arthur scoffed a bit before he stood up with a confident smile

"What prove do you have?" It was Feliks' turn to smirk

"Let's just say, I have my ways" Feliks then showed a video of Arthur's and Lukas' previous conversation on how he was doing it for his mother

"You're down, Arthur. Like a baby eagle that fell from the top of the tree" The phoenix retrieved back to Feliks' shoulder. Arthur froze on his place before he laughed menacingly

"You got me, but what about the others? They're loyal to me so you have no power. Oh and the video" Arthur pointed his finger towards the video camera on Feliks' hand and shot it with a green light, destroying it in progress. Arthur then called Lovino's squad member and they immediately came running towards him, fully armed and ready to battle

 _Holy shit dude_

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm updating really fast because I'm going to school in two days so yeah. I'll still be updating though. Anyways, thanks for reading it this far :D**


	12. La Resistance!

"You... Knew?" Tolys stood, disbelief filled his expression. Arthur knew. Arthur knew what happened. Arthur knew of everything about the Golden Dragon. This was just a set up. To get them to kill each other

"WE'VE HAD IT, ARTHUR! WE DON'T WANT TO BE IN ANY OF THIS SHIT!" Lukas yelled with Vlad holding onto him. Behind him stood Tolys with Feliks holding onto his shoulder, Eduard holding a crying Raivis, Berwald had Tino trembling on his arms, the two Vargas brothers, Peter defending Ernald, Leopold, and Wendy, and the CzechoSlovakian duo

"Or what, Lukas? You're outnumbered and you can't overthrow me! I will always be one step ahead of you" Lukas scoffed. Lovino stepped out

"Antonio... Join us... Please..." Lovino extended his arm and lended his hand. Antonio looked away

"I'm sorry, mi amigo... But, I can't trust anyone related to the Night Wolf after what happened to Francis..." Lovino felt betrayed, he felt how Feliciano felt when he left him, his heart felt like it was stabbed, tears began rolling down. It was Romeo's turn to step up

"Lucille?" The Monacan sighed and kept her face steady

"Like what Anton said, I can't trust a Night Wolf" Romeo backed away

"Oh yeah, by the way, sod off!" With that, Lars moved forward and swung his fencing sword towards the Italian brothers

"NO!" Feliks, with swift speed, blocked Lars' sword with his own

"RUN!" They didn't need to be told twice, they ran out of the HQ but a certain Lithuanian stayed

"FELIKS! LET'S GO!" Hearing Tolys' request, Feliks opened his defenses and kicked Lars on his stomach

"YOU BASTARD!" Without a warning, Feliks threw 3 daggers towards Lars, one hit his shoulder. With that, the two ran and caught up with the others

They were all waiting outside. Tolys and Feliks felt glad their brothers (and sisters) stayed for them. They all ran towards them

"Dude, what were you thinking?!" Vlad scolded them. The two chuckled and sighed

"So, now what?" Feliks asked, not noticing Lars' sword had made a deep scar on his arm

"Now, we take Arthur down!" They all looked up at Tolys who was standing on a large rock

"But how? The dude's magic is the strongest and they outnumbered us! Not to ruin the mood but you do realize I only do charms and fortune telling and my combat magic is the weakest? And Lukas could only summon mythical animal? We're toast!" Vlad groaned, he knew his magic was the weakest amongst the three

"Which is why I'm going to help" They looked up and saw Emil standing on a building's roof with his arms folded on his chest

"Emil!" The Icelandic jumped down and walked towards the group

"Little brother! You came back!" Emil lunged at Lukas and the older man pulled him to a hug

"And me too!" Peter, with determination, walked towards the two wizards

"Peter? I thought you-"

"Arthur lied. While he could do curse and combat magic, I could too but I've perfected my curses. And I'm the only one that could take back the Kirkland Institution, I'm a Kirkland too!" Peter had a point. Without him, nobody could knock Arthur off of his seat

"Alright. We got ourselves help from the enemy and a Kirkland by our side. But still, I appreciated having Jakub and Tino as our combat experts but to win this, we need an ally, one or two won't hurt, right?" They started brainstorming ideas, searching for a sharpshooter. Lovino and Romeo sighed

"We know someone that might not be happy helping us, but he's one of the best shooter this land has ever known" They all stared at the Vargas brothers

"Who?" Romeo and Lovino stared at each other before smiling

"Remember when Anton said we're connected to the Night Wolf?" They all nodded

"For your information, he's our brother" They all stared in shock. The Vargas brothers they knew of were only the two, unless...

"Wait... Don't tell me he's..." The two nodded

"Feliciano Veneziano Vargas"

 *** Meanwhile ***

Ludwig walked alone. Ever since the incident with Ivan, he let go of his title as a Prime Minister. The German had no choice but to return to Germany two days from now

Walking the empty road, Ludwig was shocked by a falling man, crashing on the ground below. Ludwig watched in concern and crouched down, observing the man

"Umm... Are you alright?" As Ludwig grabbed the man's arm, he whimpered

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! I WANT TO GO HOME!" The man cried and whimpered. Ludwig lifted the man up and brought him to a dark alley

"Sir, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help" The man sniffled and looked up, revealing a pair of brown hazel eyes and light skin tone. Looking at the wild curl on the left side of his head, he guessed the man before him was Italian

"L-ludwig?" The Italian asked as if he knew of Ludwig

"H-how did you know my name?" The Italian smiled and pulled out a bloodied tomato ring. Ludwig only knew one person who has that

"Feli?" Feliciano nodded frantically and lunged towards Ludwig

"Luddy! I missed you so much!" Feliciano began coughing up blood. Ludwig stared at his childhood friend, worry started to fill his mind

"Vene, what happened?!" Feliciano coughed harder

"Ludwig... If I die, tell Lovino he owed me 10 dollar... And I owe them an apology..." Feliciano was never the type to apologize because the Italian had never done anything wrong, or so Ludwig thought

"Feli, I'm not letting you go that easily!" Ludwig gathered Feliciano on his arm and started running towards the nearby hospital, which was still 5 blocks away, only to be spotted by Lovino and Romeo walking with a bunch more people

"Potato bastard? What are you doing here?" Lovino observed the familiar person on Ludwig's arms

"T-that's..." Lovino tried to lunge at Ludwig, only to be held back by Romeo

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" Ludwig had no time as Feliciano's breathing began to quiet down

"I don't have time! In short, your brother needs intensive care immeadiately!" Hearing that, the forensics and medics immediately stepped forward

"The nearby hospital is still 5 blocks away, let us help, this will at least make him survive till' we get to the hospital!" Vlad reasoned. Hedvika began unpacking the medical equipments, Raivis put on his gloves, and Vlad began commanding

"Alright Raivis, rip his sleeves, or better yet, open his clothes!" The Latvian nodded and started unbuttoning the suit. Raivis threw the clothing to the ground, only to reveal bullet wounds everywhere and blood covering his whole stomach

"Oh my..." Tino inched forward and inspected the wound, blood gushing. Lovino stared in horror but yet he could not say anything

"I need a warm towel, hurry!" Hedvika handed the forensic leader the towel. Vlad began cleaning the blood, red covered the towel quicker than expected

"Pincet and cotton!" Hedvika handed the pincet and cottons. Vlad placed the cotton on the pincet's mouth and began cleaning the blood inside of the wound, the cotton was full of blood so they let the pincet inside of the wound without it, only to pull out a bullet from one of the hole

"Would you look at that..." Vlad handed Raivis the bullet and the Latvian placed it inside of the evidence bag. When the wound was all clean, Vlad began concentrating on the heart beat, it was still quiet and slow but he could make it. Raivis covered the wounds

"Now come on!" Ludwig took the signal to carry Feliciano on his arms and they all started running to the hospital

When they've all made it, they all barged in the emergency room, Lovino banging the table to get a nurse's attention

"Miss! Nurse! Lady! Miss nurse lady!" The nurse finally came

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked

"My brother... He needs intensive care! He was hit by bullets and now his life is on the line! Please!" The nurse quickly pulled out a hospital bed with the other nurses

"Come!" Ludwig set Feliciano on the hospital bed. One of the nurse started puttint oxygen mask and heart monitor on Feliciano. The nurse scanned the Italian's body, only to see bullets

"We'll need to operate on him, he lost a lot of blood and it seems his body is filled with bullets, we need to pull them out" Raivis approached the nurse

"Miss, can you please collect the bullets in here" Raivis handed the nurse the evidence bag which had one bullet covered in blood in it

"Oh sure" The medical team started running towards the operating room. Lovino and Romeo sat themselves down, Romeo crying on Lovino's shoulder

"He'll be okay, Romeo... He's the Night Wolf, right?" Romeo nodded, somehow that made him feel better

 *** 3 hours later ***

The nurse came back to the praying and anxious group. Lovino was the first to step up

"How is he?"

"He took a lot of hit, the bullet we pulled out were at least 20 bullets. The bullets were all pulled out he's been stitched, but he's going to be okay" That brought relief to Lovino and Romeo

"Can we see him?" This time, Romeo was the one who asked

"He's wide awake and in healthy condition, two family member can enter" Lovino and Romeo stared at each other and nodded

"We're his brothers. I take full responsibility for his damage, where do I sign?" The nurse handed Lovino two pieces of paper. The Italian signed it and the nurse let the two in

"Feli?" When the two entered, Feliciano was singing a tune, unaware of his brothers approaching him

"Feli, I need to tell you something..." Feliciano stopped singing once Lovino and Romeo sat themselves down on the chair beside the bed

"I'm really sorry about what happened in Church, it's just... I'm frustrated after what happened with the wolves. I'm sorry... And if you want to take me back to the Mafias... I understand" Lovino sighed, he had never heard Feliciano apologizing before

"It's not you who should be sorry, it's me. I was weak and stupid, I didn't think of anything... And there is no way I would sell my brother out" Lovino smiled warmly

"Fratello!" Romeo lunged at Feliciano, cuddling him

"Michael!" Feliciano ruffled his little brother's hair. Lovino chuckled until he remembered what he needed Feliciano for

"Feli, I noticed you don't want to go back to the Mafias so then I thought, would you like to help us?" Feliciano tilted his head, confused

"Well, we were banished from the Kirkland Institution and now we're going to kick Arthur's ass, but to overpower him, we need help, so what do you say?" Lovino just hoped that Feliciano would accept. He expected that Feli would say no but

"Si!" Lovino felt relief washed over him and the older pulled Feliciano to a hug

"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters!" Lovino needed to inform his friends, they're going to be so happy hearing the news that an ally joined in


End file.
